


Magnus Chase and the Extremely Long Train Ride

by Jade_Kelly



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know it's crappy, Multi, My First Fanfic, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, They start off as strangers, WTF, Why Did I Write This?, cross country au, fierrochase, magnus chase - Freeform, magnus chase au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Kelly/pseuds/Jade_Kelly
Summary: What happens when Magnus Chase, a med student at UCLA crosses paths with another college student, Alex Fierro as they embark on a cross-country train ride to get from LA back to Boston.I also published this on FF.net so I didn't copy





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction on Ao3. I know it might be crappy. Sorry.

The sound was almost defeating. The blow of the wind nearly made him fall over. This is easily one of the places Magnus Chase loathes. The train station. Of course, he didn't want to be here. His adoptive parents from Boston asked him to visit them since he hasn't seen them in nearly a year after moving to LA for college. Of course, simply catching a plane would be too expensive for a college student who is currently living in a dorm room and surviving on ramen for food. So, instead, he needed to take a cross-country train. More specifically, a train which would take 3 days to reach the east coast. His suitcase was propped up against him. It was a carriage train so there would be reclinable chairs as well as a bathroom. Emphasis on 'a' instead of plurals. He questioned if he'll even be able to take a quick bathroom break, not even to change, but to use the urinal because based on how many people are currently standing at the loading station of his train, he probably won't even get a chance.

In the not so far distance, he could hear a trumpeting horn that was becoming increasingly louder. Finally, his train had arrived. Even though it was going to be a full 3 days, he brought enough books as well as his laptop (for studying) to keep him occupied. Another gust of wind blew past, this time, the train stopped in front. The automatic doors opened and people started piling on. He felt trap in a herd. Unable for anyone to move other than the direction the group of people were moving in. But, this was disproven as a petite person started weaving through. Elegant He thought, that was until the same person crashed into him at the entry of the train. Luckily the entry was wide, so they didn't cause that much blockage, but they did earn quite a few glares in their direction.

"I am so, so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was heading," Magnus rambled, quickly scavenging for his things in the onslaught of feet.

  
"That's cool. No biggie," The person shrugged off.

He barely got a look at them before they started walking off to a seat. All he could see was the back of the head, which was covered in a forest green mop of hair. Green. Not a colour you see every day for hair. Much more extravagant than his normal blonde locks. He luckily collected all of his things before anyone could complain to the staff about a stupid boy laying on the floor, and made his way to a seat.

He sat himself down towards to back, which led to another carriage. He wasn't sure what the carriage was for, whether it was more seats or a food compartment as the window was fogged up. He relaxed down onto the chair and pulled his travel bag up onto the seat with him, his suitcase resting on the table between the two seats that were adjacent to each other. He couldn't leave it there, food was meant to be put there and eaten on that same bench, so he had to move it to the overhead compartment. Even though he just became comfortable, he hopped up again and squished himself and his luggage between the stampede of people. Blocking the way again, Magnus. He placed his suitcase in the overhead compartment and sat back down in his seat, his head resting on his bag.

He didn't have to worry about tickets. They have already been sorted out before the train even arrived, so he had all the time in the world to catch up on (hopefully) uninterrupted sleep. But, because luck isn't on his side, he felt the weight shift. They weren't sitting next to him, there was no room and he would've felt them, but, he guessed they sat across from him, in the other seat that was connected to the table. He knew there were other people on the train, obviously, but there were quite a lot of seats, so he wasn't expecting someone to sit on his bench-thing.

He opened his eyes, only to be met with a front view of the mysterious green-haired person from before. He had a proper look this time, and oh boy, did he look. Probably a lot more than a normal amount, but there was so much to look at. His eyes were instantly drawn to theirs. The person's eyes were so much more interesting. Magnus's were a stormy grey colour, with specks of black through them. The stranger's though, theirs were heterochromic, one of his eyes a warm, melted amber colour, the other was a cool chocolate brown. After their eyes, he was drawn to their nose. Not just their nose though, their cheeks, neck and shoulders. They were all covered in freckles. Which contrasted nicely with the person's, what he could assume, latino skin tone. Their clothes were probably the most shocking. You could see a simple white blouse, but over that was a pink and green checkered sweater vest. Pink and green. Not a colour normally seen together. He met back up to the eyes.

  
"Sorry about intruding on your little naptime," they said, chuckling. "I was kicked out of my seat because the lady who sat down next to me was quote, unquote "uncomfortable with my crazy hair". Since you seemed pretty chill with me before, decided I would accompany you on this rather long train ride," They explained. Their voice was pretty middle range, so even though Magnus has held a conversation for a couple of seconds and stared for a little longer, it wasn't obvious on what gender exactly the person in front of him was. They stared at him as if reading his mind. A hand was stuck out in front of him. Magnus sat up from his resting position and shook it.

"Alex Fierro, she and her today," She introduced.

"Magnus Chase, he and him always. What's with the today thing?" He asked. He wasn't sure whether it would be rude or not to ask, but most of the time, he thought out loud, which resulted in numerous embarrassing situations.

"Genderfluid. Which means I change gender. Obviously, I don't change sex, I just change what I feel like. Like, say, tomorrow I'll feel male, so I'll say I'm male. But today, I'm rather feminine, so I'm a female," she explained. He has met some gender fluid people before. When he was homeless, before his adoptive parents, Hearth and Blitz, took him in, he met many people at homeless shelters who were transgender or genderfluid. People who didn't always match whatever they were born with. So, this wasn't a new concept to him. Although, most people who he met at the homeless shelters, rarely matched what gender they said they were. They said because their parents refused to let them grow their hair out or cut it short, so they normally represented what they were born as what their parents wanted them to be. However, this was not the case for the person who was sitting in front of him. Before, he could barely tell the difference on what gender she looked like she was a bit of both. But now, after she introduced herself as female, he could clearly see she was female. Barely anything masculine about her. And he's sure that the opposite would've happened if she was feeling masculine today instead. Brains really like to mess with you.

"You're okay with that right?" She asked, concern covering her face, "because I just got comfortable." This time it was Magnus's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, that's fine," He replied.

"Good," She replied, leaning back. "So, what do you plan to do for this long train ride?"

"Read and study," He answered.

"Readings pretty good, depending on what you're reading, but whatcha studying? You seem like a college kid, or a really tall high school, or a really short adult."  
"College kid. Studying at UCLA for general practioning,"

"Ah, a med student. Well, I too go to college in LA, however, I'm getting a fine arts degree at Otis College Art and Design," She explained.

"Fine arts degree?" Magnus asked, genuinely interested.

"Yeah, I mainly do stuff like pottery, but I'm not crap with a brush, so I applied, and I graduate next year."

"I graduate in four," He said with a gloomy expression.

"Four years? Geez. For fine arts, it takes about four years to complete. I am now in my third year."

"I'm a third year in college too, just I need 7 years before I can actually move forward," He explained.

"So you're..."

"Twenty-one."

"Ditto."

"Woo, legal adults!" Magnus said with a fake enthusiastic chant.

"I can finally legally drink alcohol in public," Alex celebrated.

Magnus laughed before pointing to a sign at the end of the carriage:  
'NO ALCOHOL TO BE CONSUMED ON THIS TRAIN'

Alex turned around and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Well, there goes my plans for the next three days," She joked. Magnus laughed out loud again. He was planning on spending the whole trip with noise cancelling headphones on with either a book in hand or laptop in his face, only pausing to eat, drink and go to the bathroom. In short, doing absolutely nothing. However, Alex showed up and he began to think Maybe this trip won't seem so boring after all.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He gave a confused glance. "You're smiling," She explained.

"Oh," He replied before quickly wiping the smile off his face. "Just dozing off."

"Didn't know I was that boring."

"You aren't," He quickly defended, "Just thinking about something." She laughed and shook her head. Her laugh was sweet and made his inside's melt. He had a sudden urge to keep making her laugh. He was about to speak, but the conductor interrupted.

"Good evening passengers. We are just leaving LA as I speak. Food and drinks will be passed around shortly for afternoon tea. Thank you," He said, before hanging up the load speaker.

"I've never tried train food before," Magnus admitted. "Is it like aeroplane food?" He asked, scrunching up his nose at the sour thought.

"Nah, aeroplane food only tastes bad because of the altitude. The foods pretty good. Better than hospital food," she joked. He relaxed again, previously stressed about his favourite thing, food, being ruined and rotten for a whole 3 days.

Magnus leant his head against the train window. Normally, in movies, they seem to be relaxed, however, this felt similar to putting his head in a blender. He quickly picked up his head, with a dissatisfied facial expression. He could hear Alex laughing at the expression he made.

"Not as relaxing as it seems in the movies," He chuckled.

Alex bent down to the bag that was at her feet and pulled out a laptop. She stood up and stood at the edge of Magnus's seat. He understood what she was trying to do, and moved his bag to the floor and moved over to make way for the green haired girl. She sat down and opened the laptop up, logged in, and clicked on a document. It had a full page of writing.

"This was my end of year essay," She introduced.

"How did you go?"

"A-," She said proudly. "The minus was for my conclusion, plus I went over the word limit," She laughed.

"Why are you showing me this?" He asked. He wasn't trying to be rude again, just interested.

"Thanks for your interest in my work, but I wanted you to read for your opinion," She explained.

"I'm a med student," He said, "I have no experience in fine arts what so ever."

"Yeah, but you're doing medicine, so you must be pretty smart."

"Eh."

Alex laughed again. He did, honestly, love making her laugh. It sounded like music to his ears. Like an addiction. He needed to keep making her laugh in order to still be sane.

"I'll read it," He said, pulling to laptop to in front of him. He read through it and was pretty shocked. He though fine arts was more about the physical work like actually making the art, instead, the essay in front of him was very in depth It was about how the Rennisaunce shaped modern art and it looked as complicated as something he would write.

"Wow, this is really good," He said. He could see her face light up. Her different coloured eyes sparkled and a smile appeared on her face. "Do you always write like this, or is this just for assignments?"

"I wrote more formally here, but I write this much outside of college," she explained.

"Really?" He asked, surprised. "You should make another career out of this," He suggested.

"Pottery and writing," She thought out loud.

"Both artsy I guess."

Again came that laugh. He couldn't help but smile. He could hear the food trolley coming down the aisle. One of the wheels was broken so it was constantly making a loud clanging sound. It was stopping at every seat, the woman running it bending over and sometimes handing back a drink or snack. Money didn't seem to be passed to the trolley, so it was safe to assume that it was complimentary of the train. It finally reached the pair.

"Hi!" A high-pitched female voice chirped. It was quite she didn't want to be there and sounded pretty fake, but everyone needs to get money in some shape or form. "Could I get you two anything?"

"Uh, just some water please," Alex asked.

"Same."

The lady bent around to the other side of the trolley and pulled up two tiny bottles of water. She handed them to them and continued moving, opening the door to the other carriage and disappeared into the room.

"So," Alex said. "What are we gonna do for another three days?" She asked.

Magnus honestly didn't have a response. He just shrugged his shoulders.

The polite small talk went about the two for another couple hours. Showing each other their work for college, sharing funny stories and other seemingly meaningless discussions. Of course, Magnus didn't see it that way. He held onto all the little facts about her like her sister who she was visiting in Boston, her bullying in high school, her lack of parents. All of it, he hung on to. Soon, the afternoon glare was shining through the window. Alex leant over Magnus and closed the curtains, stopping the blinding rays from interrupting their discussion. It was only about six when the dinner was being passed around. It wasn't bad like Alex said, it tasted pretty normal.

The sun quickly dipped below the horizon and stars started appearing in the sky. They re-opened the curtains and watched the city lights flash by in a blur. They had no idea where they were, but they couldn't care less. Alex let out a deep yawn.

"Mmm, it is pretty late. About ten I think," Magnus said. Alex hopped up and went back over to her original side. He nearly forgot about the fact that next to him isn't Alex's actual seat. He just grew used to having her next to him. She pulled a pillow out from below her seat. They were told by a passing staff member that there were pillows under the seat and blankets in the overhead compartment. It didn't feel that cold tonight, so they were set with pillows. The seat reclined backwards so it was nearly horizontal. Magnus did the same, grabbing a pillow and laid back.

"G'night Maggie," She said.

He laughed at the nickname.

"Night Alex," He muttered. It was soft but loud enough for Alex to hear. His eyes drifted down and he fell into a somewhat comfortable sleep. Train beds aren't always the most comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex woke up pissed and went to bed pissed. First, it was the sunlight, then it was this wayy too flirty server who insisted in talking to Magnus instead of doing her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ITS UP!!! AND SORRY THIS IS REALLY SHORT. Criticism pleeeaasseee

Alex was pissed. Normally she would wake up with an irritating alarm clock on the small bedside table in her dorm room. But, sadly, today she woke up in a way which was similar to the way she used to wake up when she went camping with her friends from the college. The Sun. That stupid Sun. It escaped through the small gap in the closed curtains and landed directly in her eyes. Her instant reaction was to squint, however, this just woke her up. She slowly peeled open her eyelids and was met with a sight she wasn’t used to as well. Oh right, she was on a train. Adjacent to her was the boy she met the yesterday, Magnus. He had his head buried in his laptop which was opened in front of him. His eyebrows were scrunched together, causing wrinkles to form on the sides of his face. His lips were pursed and his nose was just as wrinkled. He looked up and his face relaxed.  
“Oh good, you’re awake,” He said while closing his laptop. Alex sat up and stretched in the little space she had.

He suddenly looked red and embarrassed.

“Are you, like, male or female…” He trailed off.  
“Female,” She clarified.  
“Ok, cause, I was just, like, checking, you know-”  
“Magnus,” Alex interrupted. He was rambling and somewhat refused to admit that it was cute. “You can ask. I’m not going to be offended. Even if you accidentally call me the wrong pronouns.”  
He nodded and stared out the window, still red. 

She chuckled and checked the time on her wristwatch.  
8:58 am  
“Yes!” She exclaimed quietly to herself. Magnus looked back puzzled at her.  
“Breakfast is nearly about to come around,” she explained.  
“How do you know that?”  
“I asked when I sat down in my first seat. Food is a very big priority.”  
This time, Magnus chuckled. He shook his head and smiled at her. She smiled back and looked behind him. A carriage was coming down, ‘right on time,’ she thought. Magnus turned around and saw it, and started laughing again.

“Do you have these senses? Like, food is coming and you are instantly drawn to it?” He asked.  
“Something like that,” She admitted.  
“Don’t worry though,” Magnus said, “cause I have that too. If falafel is in a 10 feet radius, I can smell it and know it’s exact coordinates.”  
Alex started laughing, then the carriage showed up. The lady just smiled and handed them some meals. Something that Alex picked up on though, or maybe it was just her imagination, her eyes lingered for a little longer than normal on her train buddy, Magnus. Jeez, I’m going crazy. There is literally no reason for me to care. She thought. The lady just smiled once more and went out through the door behind them.  
They opened their cheap, dingy containers and started to eat. It was just some toast with spreads next to it, but it wasn’t that bad.

Some more time passed and it just contained some small talk and reading. Turns out, him and Alex have very similar tastes. Weird but wonderful. He also really likes comic books.  
Before they knew it, lunch had arrived. The same lady as before was walking down the aisle once more. As she approached, her walk was a little more flirtatious and curved, her feet landing directly in front of the other. She approached the bench with a huge smile. At Magnus of course, completely ignoring Alex.  
“Hope you really like the lunch, I was watching them make it and it looked like they spent a lot of work on it,” The girl said. Alex leaned over and looked at the name badge. Morgan. Magnus just nodded at her and smiled. No comment on his part.  
“So…” Morgan looked expectantly,  
“Magnus.”  
“-Magnus, where are you heading? Getting off anytime soon?”  
“Ah, Nah, here for another day. Heading to Boston.”  
“Really? That’s great!” She said cheerily. She picked up a cup, write something on it with a Sharpie from the cart and gave it to him.  
“Free drink for willing to talk to me,” She said, before winking and walking away.  
Great. So I won’t get lunch.  
Magnus put the cup to the side and gave her a confused look.  
“Are you okay?”  
“What?” She snapped back. “Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“You looked mad,” He noted.  
“Oh, it’s just she seemed really cheerful, kinda weird,” Alex explained.  
“I think that was her job. To be overly cheerful at odd hours of the day.”

Alex just nodded and turned out the window. Magnus picked the cup back up and gave it a confused look, before blushing ruby red. Alex turned back, her eyebrows raised. He gave her the cup. She turned it around and there, written in rather neat figures, was her number. Alex got pissed. Even more pissed than this morning. She handed back the cup, nodded her head and turned out to the window again.  
“Should I call her? She wasn’t that bad looking, and she seemed nice…” He asked. Alex bit her lip and muttered something uninterpretable.  
“Pardon?” He asked.  
“I said,” She began, “I don’t care. It’s your choice, do whatever the hell you want,” She argued. Magnus looked taken aback by her outburst.  
“Okayyyy, I was just asking…” He said, before turning to face out the window, like Alex. 

And to Alex’s disinterest, it stayed like that for the rest of the day. Including dinner where they just awkwardly sat in silence. They both muttered a good night and went straight to bed, while Alex ignored the sharp pain in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, said that was short. Next chapter will be back to fluff and some stargazing. Nawww cute. Anyway, thank for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final day and some issues need to be solved in time for the end of the tip at the end of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHHAAATTTT???? JADE UPLOADED THIS ONE DAY AFTER??? To be fair, I literally wrote this at school instead of doing my work. For at least 4 hours. I'm a great student. We use laptops at school so that's how.

Magnus wished he knew what was wrong. Alex was really ticked off at him the other day for a reason he didn’t know. He did not like a ticked off Alex. After the lunch incident, it was dead, awkward silence between them for the rest of the day. No more small talk. No more jokes. Just silence. And he hated it. He snapped out of his thoughts when Alex started stirring across from him. Alex sat up and just stared out the window, ignoring him.

“I’m male, by the way,” He said, still not facing him. Magnus just nodded and looked at him, desperate to find something to be distracted by. It was still early, about 7 am, so the food trolley wouldn’t be around for a while. That reminded him. He dug around at his bag around his feet and pulled up a cup. The cup with the number on it. 

She was nice, but I don’t really like her like that.

At least that’s what he told himself the reason was why he didn’t want to call her anymore. Definitely not the angry green-haired male sitting across from him. He wasn’t an idiot, most of the time, he knew that Alex didn’t like Morgan. The more logical reason was that because he didn’t like her attitude, or maybe he held a grudge for not giving him lunch yesterday. But that doesn’t mean that he hoped that he was jealous. Of course, being jealous isn’t a good thing in a relationship or friendship, but that slim chance that Alex might see him as something other than someone he got stuck with on a 3-day train ride, made his heart feel giddy. He couldn’t deny the time when he caught himself staring at him. There was just something about him. Maybe it was the eyes. Maybe it was the small grin or the freckles. Maybe all of the above and more. But, Magnus couldn't say anything. He can’t just announce to him that he started developing a crush on the person he has only known for 2 days.

Magnus also wasn’t concerned about Alex being gender-fluid. He didn’t care that some days he might be seen as gay or something along those lines. Why try to defend something that isn’t an insult. His parents wouldn't mind. Blitz and Hearth are already gay and married. He definitely wouldn’t have to worry about parental approval.

Stop. He didn’t even know if Alex saw him as anything other than a part acquaintance. Also, they were fighting.

Magnus turned back over to the empty seat next to him. The cup was still sitting there. 

He picked it up and walked over to the bin at the front of the train cart. He could see Alex watch him from the corner of his eye. His chest started to feel warm.

“Throwing away the cup?” Alex asked, finally, as he returned to his seat. He sighed quietly with relief. He was talking to him again.

“Uh, yeah,” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks turning red. Alex nodded and sat forward.  
“So, where exactly are you heading? Boston, of course, but why? Who are the parents and what are you going to do over there?” He asked. Magnus sighed again. It wasn’t just a one-liner question. He was starting a conversation. 

“Well, my dads, Blitz and Hearth wanted me to visit. We are probably going to eat a lot, cause I miss Fadlan’s Falafels, which is a restaurant owned by one of my friends.Other than that, chilling. Hanging out. Catching up with my friends Mallory, Halfborn, TJ and Samirah,” I explained. Alex’s eyes shot up.

“Samirah Al-Abbas?” He asked.

“Uh, yeah. You know her?” 

Alex laughed. “She’s my sister. Well, half…”

“Really?”

“Yeah, on my dad’s side,” He said.

“Wow, I’ll have to tell her that then,” Magnus joked.

“So,” Magnus began, “what about you? Why are you heading to Boston?” He asked.

“Mainly for my art research, but other stuff. Sightseeing, sister-seeing. Pretty boring, but oh well,” He shrugged. Magnus nodded. He grew up in Boston and the Fine Arts Gallery. He’s taken many photos with him, Blitz and Hearth at the Freedom Trail, plus some of his friends have gone on the Swan Boats in Boston Public Garden. It wasn’t known for its art, unlike somewhere like Venice or Rome, but it had its places.

Magnus’ attention was brought to behind him, along with Alex’s. The trolley came wheeling down the cramped aisle, serving food with none other than Morgan. She smiled at him and started walking towards the bench. 

“Here you go!” She said, passing him a container. She ignored Alex again, but this time, Magnus noticed. 

“Uh, what about Alex?” He asked as Alex stuck his head out. 

“Oh, of course! Sorry!” She said with a forced smile, handing Alex the container. 

“So,” Morgan started, moving closer, “did you save my number?”

“Uh, actually, no. Sorry, but I have a girlfriend,” Magnus lied. He didn’t have a girlfriend, of course, he just wanted to say no without hurting her.

“Oh, okay. Well, enjoy your meals!” She faked another smile and walked off. 

“Girlfriend? You didn’t say anything about a girlfriend?” Alex asked.

“That’s because I don’t have one. I just didn’t want to break her heart by just saying, “I’m not into you”,” Magnus explained. Alex nodded and looked out the window, watching everything go past. Except, it wasn’t in an ‘I’m ignoring you’ way, just watching, all focus out there.

“The train is stopping at Cleveland soon,” Alex pointed out. “It might take about 2 hours to continue. You wanna go out somewhere?” He asked. Magus’ heart started beating, his face going red. Of course, he wanted to go out. Was it a date? Did he ask him on a date? Or was he just hungry? Argh, stop over thinking. Just get food. 

“Sure, where do you wanna go?” Magus asked.

“According to Google Maps, there is an ice-cream place called ‘Mitchell’s Ice Cream’ 8 minutes away from the train station.”

“Sure, let’s go there when we pull up. We can just leave our stuff here.”

In about 30 minutes, the train pulled up at the Lakefront Station in Cleveland. Magnus and Alex squashed their way out of the train and onto the station platform. They had their phones with their credit card in the case. That was it. 

“We could call a taxi or walk?” Alex suggested. “The walk would probably take about 40 minutes and the cab would take 8.”

“Take the taxi, I’ll call one now,” Magnus said. 

Before they knew it, they were out the front of the ice-cream store, after being dropped off by the taxi. They walked in and started to line up. Alex started leaning forward, looking at the flavours. 

“The chocolate caramel crackle sounds good,” he said. Magnus nodded. He could really go for chocolate right now. He’s been a shortage since the train ride and surviving on chocolate in college and suddenly having it taken away does not feel good.

They arrived at the front of the line and before Magnus could intercede, Alex paid. “I could pay you to know,” Magnus wined. 

“But I did,” Alex said, spooning the ice cream into his mouth. They sat down at a two-seater by the window. Magnus started to shovel it in while Alex took his time. 

“So, what does a med student do in their free time?” Alex asked. Magus took a break from the shovelling to answer the question.

“Not much, just food, study and classes on constant repeat. It must be better being an art major,” Magnus said.

“Eh,” Alex replied. “It has its ups and downs. We go outside a lot for visual arts, but I love pottery and my family has always been really good at it so I enjoy doing that in my course,” He explained. Magnus nodded, finishing his ice-cream. 

“We better start heading back, I’ll call another cab,” Alex said. 

\-----

They arrived back on the train and sat there, making small talk for ages. Somewhere in the middle, Alex moved next to Magnus on his seat. They moved closer and closer, both not even realising. The sun slowly started to dip below the horizon and Magus’ face lit up. 

“I need to show you something that I saw coming back from the ice-cream trip,” He encouraged.  
Alex nodded and hopped up, following Magnus. The path was really cramped so they held hands so they didn’t lose each other. This definitely didn’t make Magnus’ heart race and cheeks flush. Nope. Not at all. Suddenly they emerged into a large, circular room. When Magus looked up, the red, orange and yellow tints gleamed through the complete glass ceiling. You could see a slither of the moon and the first couple of stars starting to gleam. Alex’s eyes went wide. 

“Woah…” He stuttered. Magnus could see the early stars reflecting in his heterochromic eyes. He looked utterly captivated by the sight of the late evening sky. “This is really beautiful, Magnus,” He muttered to Magnus. 

“Yeah, I saw this on the way in from Cleveland and thought it looked pretty good, so I wanted to show you,” He stammered.

Alex sat down on the tiled ground and patted next to him. Magnus took this as a cue to sit down and followed. They stretched their legs out and stared at the ceiling, watching the sunset rose colours fade off into a dark indigo blue. The stars started to multiply, dotting the sky in millions of white specks. Alex stretched and stood up.

“Well, Maggie, it’s nearly time to depart,” He said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Alex reached down his hand to help Magnus stand. He money-gripped the arm and stood up. As he stood up, Alex underestimated the distance needed and Magnus came nose to nose with Alex. There eyes met and no one pulled away. They were so close their breath’s mingled. Alex’s eyes glanced down at his lips and Magnus did the same. Suddenly, Alex captured his lips in Magnus’. No one pulled away again. Alex’s arm’s wrapped around Magnus’ neck and Magnus put his arm’s around his waist. Alex’s fingers started to play with his hair and Magnus’ started to play with the fringe of his shirt. Magnus lost count about how long they’ve been kissing for, but he wanted it to last forever. Suddenly, the train came to a stop. 

“Good night everyone, hope you have enjoyed your train ride. We have arrived at our final stop, Boston, Massachusetts. Hope you enjoy your stay.”

Magnus and Alex pulled away, eyes locking into each other. 

“Well, I guess this is our stop,” Alex said.

“Yeah, I guess,” Magnus muttered, his lips still millimetres from Alex’s. 

“We, uh, better get going,” Alex suggested, his voice sounding breathy.

Magnus just nodded as Alex grabbed his hand and led him back to their seats. They grabbed their suitcases and wheeled them out stepping onto the platform. Magnus looked around and saw Blitz and Hearth waving from behind the ticket station. 

“Well, this is it,” Alex dragged out.

“Yep.”

“See ya, hopefully…” He said, walking away. Magnus turned around and started walking to Blitz and Hearth. Suddenly, he has pulled around and met Alex’s lips once more. He melted back into the kiss. He didn’t care if strangers of Blitz and Hearth were watching. Everyone else disappeared and a something was slid into his hand. Alex pulled away and winked, before running off. He looked down into what was placed in his hand. A cup that had a number scribbled on it. He smiled and walked over to Blitz and Hearth. He’s definitely going to call this number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! ITS DONE!!! Hope you liked it!!
> 
>  
> 
> BYEEEEEEEEE

**Author's Note:**

> So that's chapter 1! I'll get 2 up as soon as possible. Who knows, some jealousy might occur ;)  
> PLEASE LEAVE CRITICISM


End file.
